Outcasts
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: Heatran was bored. Well, then again, she did have an excuse for it since no one ever visited her, except those humans. All she had was that stupid rock. However, when Regigigas visits her, a debate will arise. Who's more uglier and why? One-shot.


**Yay, my second one-shot for my huge marathon xD**

**This one-shot is…. Different. I don't want to say more except that it's random and maybe even… too random at times xD**

**Okay, it has attempted, horrible humor and some 'if you squint a lot you can see' romance between Regigigas x Heatran. Though, it's mostly friendship xP**

**I have a feeling not many people are going to read it since it's about Regigigas and Heatran xD**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Outcasts"

It was yet again another, boring day.

Heatran sighed deeply, her vermilion colored eyes wondered upon her small and slightly filthy abode. Sure, since she lived in a volcano, the ashes from it would constantly fill into her small, rock-walled room. It was just pure annoying as every day the red armored toad would have to clear out them black flakes about twice a day. She was almost on the verge of marching up to Arceus and demanding a new home.

That, however, would be out of the question. Heatran had to protect that stupid stone twenty-four, seven and the fact that she had practically glued it to the jagged ground didn't help in one bit. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but with the incident of some damn humans trying to take finally got on her nerves and she glued that thing to the floor. It was actually somewhat amusing to see some more humans come the other day to try and pry it from the ground. They finally gave up after a while.

Another sigh escaped her large, stone mouth as she switched her gaze at the rock she had glued to the floor. Her eyes gave a twitch at it.

She absolutely HATED that stone, even though it was the only thing that kept her company. It prevented her from wandering out of her volcano's boundaries and most importantly; she was practically cut off from the other legends. Sure, they had to protect things also, but they had help. Even if that meant humans were helping (Which was in Latias' case).

"It's mocking me…" Heatran growled, her four paws that were resting on the ground clenching into fists. "It's taunting me…."

Her eyes gave a glint of insane, which only grew as the rock gave a glint of its own, caused by the small crack above them that let in some sunlight.

"Stupid…" She mumbled to herself, walking forward as the metal bands around her ankles gave a clanking noise. The red toad repeated the same word again before squeezing her rather large body through a crack in a wall. It was the only way out of that room.

With a small grunt, her body went through the crack as she landed on a ledge, causing her to mumble she needed to lose some pounds. Casting her vermilion gaze towards the large view in front of her, she gave a small snort at it. Heatran was just sick of this view.

There were many crevices placed inside the volcano as long as many large, stone structures. Some of the rocks seemed to have their own light as they glinted from their place in which they were located at, despite the lack of sun that shone. There were, however, some cracks and holes in which light was allowed to seep through, barely enough for one to see. Thanks to Heatran's specially built eyes, it wasn't difficult for her to walk about. Many stony ledges hung from the rocky walls, many of which had jagged stones sticking from the side of them.

With a small growl, the red and gray armored legendary just crawled back into the crack, forgetting why in the first place she came out of her room.

Once back inside, the Magma stone gave a small quiver, causing Heatran to give it a skeptical look. The red aura that seemed to be swimming inside it gave a swirl as it quivered again.

"Visitors? This early?" The red toad remarked, a frown resting upon her mouth. It was unusual for many humans to come this early in the morning, as they knew that she resided at this place. Most of the time, they would arrive near the noon as it was around the time she would go wandering around her volcano, leaving the Magma stone behind.

The stone gave another quiver as if answering her question.

"Mmmm… whatever. I guess I could use a good laugh." She shrugged, laying down next to the rock and placing her two, front paws on top of it. Heatran could feel the heat and power radiating from it, but she seemed to think nothing of it.

The rock continued to quiver as whoever or whatever was getting closer, causing its movements to increase. The red toad only closed her eyes, trying to imagine herself somewhere else.

She imagined placing herself somewhere in a place like Altomare. What a beautiful location. There were actually plants and trees there, mostly seen in great amounts. Water fountains and all those other little things made the place feel peaceful and soothing. Heatran envied Latias and her unique abode.

'_All I have is this stupid room and no visitors beside those humans….'_ The red toad sulked, her frown on her face increasing greatly.

As small vibration was then felt be her, causing Heatran to lift up her head a little higher in surprise.

'_Since when do these humans have huge footsteps?'_

The red and gray Pokemon only brushed away the thought. It was probably some of those huge humans she had seen every now and then. However, since they were so heavy (-cough- fat –cough-), they rarely made the journey this far into her volcano.

Heatran chuckled at the thought of one of them rolling down the side of some mountain like a huge ball.

After the mental image disappeared, the red toad's small smile wiped away as she placed her chin on top of the Magma stone. Sure, she hated that thing to bits as it kept her cut off from everything, but it was quite comforting to know that at least something was here with her. Yet, she still had the urge to melt the rock.

Heatran gave a tired sigh, still waiting for those humans to stick their heads into the crack before running off at the sight of her. It was cheap entertainment that much she knew, but it was better then wondering around aimlessly. At least it would get out a few good chuckles from her.

The vibration under her was getting stronger, yet the red toad continued to keep her eyes closed as if sleeping. It would be comical to see if the humans went inside her room as they thought she was snoozing away. It would be even funnier once they cower down in fear when she would open her vermilion eyes.

'_Man… I'm desperate for entertainment…'_ She mused to herself. _'The last, funniest thing I ever saw was that time when Mew destroyed the Hall of Origin as he thought there was some monster attacking him.'_ A smile graced her lips. _'I guess you can call Darkrai under a white sheet a monster. Arceus was pissed…'_

Heatran's face fell after her thoughts and recollections were over. That memory was years ago. It almost felt isolating not to have any contact with her friends. Then again, she was practically isolated.

Her sorrow had to be cut up short as the footsteps finally stopped, signaling whoever it was had arrived. The red toad shut her eyes tighter, trying to succumb the smile on her face.

"Hey Heatran!" A deep, cheery voice then called out, causing the red and gray legendary to open her eyes in surprise. Instead of seeing a bunch of humans cowering at the sight of her, a large, white head with six red, green, and yellow eyes was peering into the crack.

"Regigigas?" The puzzled toad questioned, a half tone of dread and a half of happiness. Sure, he had come to visit her, something in which she had been wanting, but the large legendary wasn't on Heatran's 'preferred list.' He was always so clumsy and usually caused some sort of predicament when it came to these sorts of visits. She shuddered at the memory of how he almost killed her with that stupid shoe incident….

"That's me." He than replied, his eyes flashing in the same regular pace. "May I come in?"

Heatran just nodded, slight regret filling in her, and stood back up and sat down on her hind legs next to the Magma stone. The large legendary then stomped forward, two, moss-covered legs stepping through the crack. Regigigas gave a forceful grunt, trying to squeeze the rest of his massive body in.

"I… um…. I'm stuck." He then said after a few more useless tugs, causing the red toad to roll her eyes.

She gripped one of his feet with her two, front paws, trying to pull the massive legendary in her abode. Regigigas gave a painful grunt, feeling his body being compressed into his chest as his body slowly passed through the crack, some of the jagged edges scrapping him.

With one final tug, his body finally was forced through, causing the two legendaries to fall backwards. The place rumbled as Regigigas' body fell onto the ground.

"I think I broke something…." The giant white legendary with black markings groaned, placing a large hand on his 'forehead.'

No response was heard.

"Heatran?"

Regigigas then sat up, shrugging his gold plated shoulders to get some feeling into them. His eyes flashed slowly as if to show his puzzled expression.

"Heatran?"

Muffled screams heard from under him caused the giant to stand up quickly before look down at the spot he was sitting at. A large crater was there, holding a now, squashed and pissed looking Heatran with her limbs spreading in different directions.

"There you are." He then noted. "You okay? You don't look so well."

The red toad slowly got up, her hands shaking slightly, before glaring at him, her vermilion eyes flashing 'Your dead'.

She then jumped onto the large legendary, curses and yells flying from her mouth despite her recent 'beating.' Regigigas stumbled back in surprise to find her clawing at his face, landing back on his rear as a rumble ensued.

With a small tug with his arms, the white, black, and gold Pokemon threw the crazy toad off of him before stating, "What was that for?"

Heatran's eyes glinted in anger. "What the hell are you asking that for!? You know damn well why I'm angry!!"

His eyes flashed slowly. "…. May I get a hint?"

The armored toad snarled, but controlled her anger by facing the other way. Strike that wish she wanted a few minutes ago. She liked living by herself and in isolation from the others. The figure in front of her was living proof.

"Just tell me why you're here…" She growled, walking back to her Magma stone and laying down.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to talk." Regigigas the said, sitting down with a tremor. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Yeah, I have to protect this stupid rock." Heatran mumbled, placing her two, front paws on top of the said, stupid rock.

"Mmm… so… how have the humans been treating you? You told me last time that they have been still trying to take that Magma stone."

The armored legendary looked up at her new visitor. She tried to glare at him, but the fact that he had six eyes made it was difficult to keep a gaze on him. "Still trying to steal it and still making fun of me." She replied, her voice with an edge of anger still with the recent memory of her being squashed replied in her mind.

"They make fun of you?" Regigigas inquired.

"Duh."

"Mmm… they do that to me too." The giant added, placing a thoughtful hand on his knee.

"Yeah, I figured that." Heatran growled. "You are worse then me; you and your stupid large body. I don't think I'll ever feel my legs again."

His eyes began to flash faster. "Hey! That's not true! That's only you're opinion."

"An opinion of mine that happens to be a fact."

"How is that a fact!?"

"Well, at least I have two, normal eyes." Heatran smirked wider, starting to enjoy making fun of the giant despite the fact that her body was still numb all over.

"Well…. At least I actually walk on two normal feet!" He retorted back, his eyes flashing out of anger.

"At least I have a mouth."

"At least…. Um… well…" He placed a nervous gaze on the red toad in front of him; trying to think of something he could say in response. "I… um… at least…. Um….. I have non bumpy skin!"

Heatran gave a chuckle in return. "Bah! That's all you got?" She slowly lifted herself and began to list off a few things while walking around the Magma stone, her smirk still displaying on her gray mouth. "Well, at least I'm normal sized, have a face, don't have moss growing on me, and I can actually walk normally, even if I have four paws."

"Well, at least I'm not short tempered!" Regigigas growled, crossing his arms in a 'matter of fact' action. Heatran raised her equivalent of an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

The massive Pokemon only unfolded his arms. "Well… that's all I can think of in such a short notice…"

"That's another thing… at least I can think straight."

Regigigas blinked for a moment, trying to register what Heatran had said into his mind. "……………….Hey!"

The red toad rolled her vermilion eyes.

"You know, even if I am uglier," The black striped Pokemon then retorted. "At least I'm able to travel everywhere, unlike you. Like right now!"

Regigigas didn't shot Heatran with a cannon, but he might as well have. She gave a hurtful look, her mouth still trying to contain the smirk that she used to hide behind her feelings. The red toad just grunted in response, a feeling of sulking washing over her.

"Well… at least I'm able to walk without having to worry about tripping over things…" She mumbled, lying back down next to the Magma stone.

The large giant's eyes flashed slowly, noticing his host's tone being slightly shaky. He pondered for a moment before saying, "Mmm…. You okay?"

Heatran once again tried to glare at him even though her eyes gave a glint of hurtfulness. "What do you think you stupid giant?! How do you think it feels to be left all alone while you and the others go gallivanting everywhere else!?"

Regigigas only chuckled back, causing the armored legendary to scowl at him. "Is that what you think? That all of us just go everywhere and do whatever we want?"

Heatran gave a contorted face of ridiculing. "No… you're right! All you guys do is sit on your rears and watch little Pokemon go by…. Of course that's what I think!"

Once again, only a chuckle. "Well, you're wrong. We still have duties like you; only sometimes they're harder. You see, Arceus has been getting picker about how our section of land looks. I mean, have you ever seen Mew go on a cleaning spree? It's not pretty. However you, since you live in a volcano, where ashes are constantly flying everywhere, Arceus has decided that you don't need to clean at all."

"Oh Arceus, is that the best excuse you can come up with?" She only retorted back.

"Well… I think so…"

Heatran's eyes narrowed into slits.

"But," Regigigas continued, standing up and once again trying to exit through the crack. "You do that no one is stopping you from leaving." His two legs went through. "I mean, look, you have the Magma stone glued to the ground and yet you still protect that thing." His body jerked to get through the crack. "You can take a risk and actually leave it for a little bit." He managed to get his body through. " Just look at me, I left the Regis by themselves. You can only imagine what trouble they'll get themselves into." His head disappeared behind the crack.

Heatran blinked before walking forwards to the crack. She peered through, watching the large giant trudge away. Before she could stop herself, a smile graced her stony mouth. "Hey! You stupid giant!"

Regigigas turned, his eyes flashed regularly.

She laughed. "Why don't I come over to your home… say… tomorrow?"

He only chuckled in response before lifting his large hand and giving a thumb's up.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
